Unexpected Trip To The Hotsprings!
by liltiger534
Summary: This is about how Alfred, Arthur, Wang Yao, Matthew, Francis, Ivan, and Kiku take a trip to the hotsprings. Though it doesn't exactly turn out how they expected. USUK and hints of RoChu. Rated T.
1. Dreaming of the Past

Hello! This is my first fanfiction so I'm kind of nervous...

This fanfiction is T rated because of certain parts that I would not like to mention.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of these character.

* * *

Arthur walked through the green pastures looking down at the valley. Where had he seen this before? It was definitely familiar, what was it about again? Almost instinctively like someone had pushed him the other way, Arthur turned and was face to face with a small boy, with a white rabbit that stood by his feet.

"Are you new around here?" Arthur asked after he got over his small faze, but there was still a heavy fog that clouded his mind. The boy slowly walked toward him and as he did he got older, and older until he was taller than Arthur.

The now big person called out with a smile, "Arthur! Arthur! Wake up, Arthur! Arthur!"

"Alfred..." Arthur mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes to find Francis grinning over his bed.

"Oh so your dreaming about your little unrequited love life, huh, Arthur?" Francis said in a mischievous mocking voice.

"Why the bloody hell are you here you pervert, Francis?!" Arthur shouted as he threw a pillow across the now not so tidy room.

Kiku peaked his head inside of the room, "Breakfast is ready, now."

"Leave those two to their quarrel, aru." Wang Yao said. "That way we'll have more food to eat, aru"

"All of you get out of here!" Arthur shouted as he pushed them all out of his "room". He knew he should have disapproved coming to this hot springs, but after all Alfred was coming... No, he couldn't get this to his head, but bathing Alfred he'd be, he'd be... Arthur hit himself with a pillow for thinking things that only Francis would imagine.

Downstairs the kitchen was very eventful with the Matthew as usual being ignored and talking to Kumajiro, Francis imagining ways to bring Joker together, Kiku drawing another perverted manga of Joker, Wang Yao thinking about Shinatty-chan back at home, and Alfred thinking of how hamburgers would make a better meal then rice with soup.

"Why is everyone together now a days, da?" said Ivan as he walked through the sliding door. Wang Yao froze up and attempted to escape the room. "Ah you don't have to freeze up like that Wang Yao, I know how happy you are to see me, da?" Ivan threatened to Wang Yao.

"Ah-ha-ha-h-a of co-ur-se n-not, aru..." Wang Yao lied in a frightened voice.

" Good, then as long as we are here its good for us to become one now, da Wang Yao?" Ivan suggested while he picked up Wang Yao and headed through the sliding doors. Wang Yao looked at the others to save him, but Francis was enjoying it with a perverted smile, Matthew had freaked out and hid behind the counter, Kiku absorbed with the moe coming out and sketching on his note book, Alfred was to busy praising himself as the hero, and Arthur was still upstairs thinking perverted thoughts.

"I guess it's each man for himself..." Wang Yao thought. Just as Ivan was about to leave the room Wang Yao randomly said in fear for his life, "Why don't we wait until we take a soak in the hots springs before, aru? That way we can um...refresh ourselves, aru..." At that moment Arthur had came down stairs, and every single country that was there started to stare at Wang Yao.

"That's perfect, I see you are coming to understand us becoming one Wang Yao, a great plan and you won't back down on that promise, da? Now don't you worry I'll go "easy" on you since its your first time, da?" Ivan smiled.

"Welcome to the team of bis and gays, Wang Yao" France smirked approvingly.

"Can I draw manga's about you guys? I promise I'll make it really beautiful and specific and real." Kiku drooled as he covered up the blood that was running out of his nose.

Arthur stared at Wang Yao still in Ivan's arms, he looked shocked. "How could even Wang Yao be like this? I'm surrounded by bloody perverted gits!" he thought. Ivan set Wang Yao down on the ground.

"You are going to keep that promise to me, da?" Ivan said.

"O-of c-course a-aru.." Wang Yao stuttered while thinking, "Shit, he's on to me aru!"

"Are you sure about that Wang Yao?" Francis said soothingly.

"Y-yes I am Francis, aru!" Wang Yao protested, though knowing that Francis was right, he didn't mean it.

"Then to prove it why don't you give Ivan a kiss to bond your promise?"

"I can't do that, aru!"

"Why not you said you would 'become one' with him, right? So what's the difference if you just give him a small kiss?"

"You bastard, aru! Your ruining everything, aru! Why can't you shut up, aru?" Wang Yao exclaimed at Francis in his head.

"So will you?" Francis said slyly.

"Humph, I'm leaving, aru!" Wang Yao said as he headed for the doors, there Wang Yao slipped on a Happy Burger Wrapper and fell forward. Wang Yao had closed his eyes, but he had bumped into something. Wang Yao opened his eyes. Everyone was staring at them. He turned to Ivan who was looking at him with a big smile on his face. "Oh shit, aru.." He had kissed Ivan in front of **witnesses**.

* * *

Chapter 1 is finished! Sorry it's so short.

Anyways please rate and review!


	2. PLOP!

I'm sorry for the long wait! The only excuse is me being lazy~

I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia I would be doing certain *ahem* things with Korea..

* * *

Ivan looked at Yao with wide eyes.

In fact everyone in the whole room was looking at Yao with wide eyes. Alfred had dropped his deluxe McDonald's hamburger on the floor, which the American had never done in his life. Matthew gaped at them, confused of what he should do to calm the situation, though no one would be paying attention to him. Francis had been shocked at first but now he had an eerie half-crescent smile on his face. Kiku had immediately started sketching furiously on his sketch pad to gather every detail to make his doujinshi manga with more moe moe love. Lastly Arthur had his mouth so wide that it almost touched the floor. Not to mention fall off their hinges. Now he was crying in the corner, mumbling about how he was surrounded by a perverted, bi Frenchman, a crazy moe moe love porn manga drawer Japanese, a sadistic gay Russian who says that everything will eventually be one with him, a dense American that couldn't realize anything about the mood or emotions, and a now used-to-be-straight gay Chinese man. Of course he forgot Matthew who was mostly invisible to everyone, except Francis of course.

Ivan put his hands on Yao's shoulders and smiled brightly, "I can't wait for tonight's little game, da." Yao froze in terror how was he going to get himself out of this mess.

While Yao was thinking of an escape plan, on the other hand Francis was thinking of ways to get his precious _Matthieu_ in bed with him. Francis turned and walked out of the room, in the opposite direction of Ivan. After the commotion everyone went to their rooms or went to go explore around the place. For the time being no one expected the events that would happen in that evening soon to come.

-That Evening-

"IGGY!" Alfred shouted as he glomped the British man, "Let's go to the hot springs!"

Arthur blushed, "You git! Get off me!" Although Arthur knew he enjoyed it, "I don't think I should go to the hot springs I mean I just ate some scones. I don't want to have a stomachache or something." _Who are you kidding? You were dying to go to the hot springs with him. It's your big chance! _Thought the devil side of Arthur. While the fairy one replied. _Arthur you don't have to use these devilish tricks! Go with your heart Arthur! Alfred will be sure to understand once you confess!_

"Iggy could it be...?" Alfred then paused and looked straight in Arthur's eyes, "Could it be that you hate me?" He looked with puppy eyes at Arthur.

"You git! How could I hate you!" Arthur barked out suddenly, "Alfred, I l-lo-o-"

Young Soo burst into the room, "It's time to go to the hot springs daze! Hurry up or we're leaving you behind, daze!" Arthur was shaking a menacing aura seeping into the room. Young Soo gulped when he looked at the two, well mostly at Arthur, "Well, um, I'll be leaving now, daze!" He sped out of the room and shouted, "Come fast, daze!"

"That fucking git!" Arthur looked so far gone that not even his fairies could calm him down .

"Calm done Iggy! What are you so upset about anyway?" Alfred said aloofly for he had no idea that the British man was about to confess his undying love for him.

"Alfred" He started with his hand clenched in a fist, "You idiot!'

-Downstairs-

"What's taking them so long. I hope they are all right." Kiku said absentmindedly.

"Doesn't matter that much, daze~" Young Soo said bored.

"_Eh_? Young Soo. Why are you here?"

"...Because I wanted to see you so much, daze~" He then firmly attached himself behind Kiku.

"Young Soo let go of me." Really Kiku was thinking of ways to ravish his Young-Soo that night.

"Ne _hyung _your breasts are mine right?"

"For the last time I don't have any breasts."

"Then if you_ did _would they be mine?"

"...I will think of the appropriate decision."

-At the Hotsprings-

_ I wonder where all those bloody gits are. _Arthur mused as he slowly slipped his garments off. They slid easily from his slim figure, he was well toned but that was only because he had been fighting a lot more than usual with Francis and the gang. Arthur sighed. He grabbed a towel and settled into the hot spring wincing slightly at the temperature.

Arthur soon dazed off thinking about nothing quite and observing the white steam that danced on the surface of the water. His peace abruptly ended when his thoughts drifted to a certain American. _No matter how I try to hide it, it always ends up coming back out. This is warm feeling when I'm around him. _

Arthur blushed remembering the events that had taken place that evening before Young-Soo came in.. _He had almost confessed to Alfred.._

Suddenly the little voice in the back of his head blurted out._ Do you want to the break the connection you had with him again? Don't you remember the last time you wanted to 'keep' him to your self? _Arthur shook his head vigorously. _That's not true! I was protecting him! This cursed life as a country to go through the horrors of war!_ The voice snorted. _'Protecting him? Protecting him from what? His fate? His life? The reason for his existence? He was born a country and will forever be a country! Even if he gets invaded and split up, like Prussia, he will still have the spirit of a __country__. _

England clenched his hands in to fists. _Be quiet it doesn't matter! I'm going to confess to Alfred whether you like it or not! _(N/A: Poor Iggy he didn't even notice that he was talking to himself.. ) "Yeah! I'll tell Alfred even if it brings me to my death bed!"

"Tell me what, Arthur?" The voice had just popped up out of no turned sharply to his left and there sitting right next to him in his full glory was the love of his life, Alfred F. Jones.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here you git!" _God how did I not notice him? _Arthur spluttered.

Alfred looked at him incredulously, "I came in right after you. Aw are you getting senile Iggy?" He teased.

Arthur face reddened, "Shut up! I... I was just a little dazed! Yeah, I was just a little dazed from all this heat!"

"Well since I'm the hero, I'll save you Iggy!"

"Wha⎯" Arthur stared at the american as he stood up, clad in only a simple thin innocent white towel. He looked up and appreciated his muscular chest and his broad shoul⎯ _No don't think about that now, Arthur! You haven't even confessed yet, you can't just... Oh look at those abs.._

Arthur was pulled out of his, ahem, less than decent thoughts with the feeling of being lifted out of the water and into the air.

"Let me done you git!" Arthur shouted, pounding his fists on the americans back trying to make him let go.

"Ahahaha! No can do Iggy! I'm the hero so I'll save you from the evil steam!" Alfred laughed hysterically and continued his journey to the changing room.

Arthur continued struggling, despite knowing that it was futile to try and wrestle the american off of him. _I mean he can drag a car all the way from London to let him ride it and not be tired at all! _

"Alfred... Let. Go. Of. ME!" Arthur pushed with all his might but he still didn't get out.

A sudden _PLOP _was heard and looking down Arthur saw it... A innocent simple snow white towel was lying there crumpled on the ground.

* * *

Please review C:

Any suggestions for the next chapter?


End file.
